


Guardian Angel

by Dragonfire13



Series: Avengers Family [6]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid Peter, M/M, Peter is kidnapped, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter actually gets kidnapped for the first time and the one who rescues him before the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

Peter sat hid little arms tied together while a tear trails falling down from his eyes. "Hmmm now lets see how much money should I ask Stark to give me? Hmm maybe a couple million? What do you think kid?" The kidnapper was really just a guy wearing all black with a ski mask on and was really annoying.

"I think my Uncle Hulk's going to smash you!" Peter said loudly before cringing as the man glares down at him and picks him up by his shirt so that there eye level with each other. "Listen here brat your uncle isn't going to find you in time and neither is the rest of your pathetic family."

"My family isn't pathetic! Your pathetic!" Peter snapped while wiggling in the man's grasp then finally kicking his legs up and hitting the man in the chest with them. The man dropped Peter as he said "Ow! You little shit!" Peter gave a soft groan of pain as he landed painfully on his arm and felt the rope dig even more into his skin. "I doubt your dad will mind if your a little bruised and broken when he gets you back." the man growled while going and grabbing the gun that was in his pants pocket and aimming the handle to slam down onto Peter.

Peter waited for the pain but nothing came inside a loud CRACK sound was heard and the man who had kidnapped him gave a scream of pain. Opening his eyes Peter saw a man wearing skin tight red spandex with black around a red mask's eyes, two sword on his back and guns and other things hanging around his hips. The man cracked his knuckles before he said "I don't like it when people hurt little kids." before lashing out at the man who had kidnapped Peter.

Peter watched as the red and black wearing man punched the guy who had kidnapped him, then Peter let out a scream as the man who kidnapped him brought his gun up to the red wearing man and fired it off into his chest at pointblank. "Ha! Your dead now you bastard." the man with the gun laughed but froze as he saw that the other man just stood there before saying "That kinda tickled." then with a small flash of silver the one who kidnapped Peter fall to the ground not moving.

"Wh-who are you?" Peter asked as the red and black wearing man came over to where he was laying on his side. The man didn't answer instead choose to cut the ropes and gently pick Peter up and press Peter's face into his chest so that he didn't see the now dead body as he walked past it. The man let Peter move his head once they were outside and Peter stared up at him his head tilted to the side for a moment before Peter asked "Are you my guardian angel? Like the one my teacher was talking about in class about how everyone has one?"

The man let out a laugh before saying "Most people don't count me as a guardian angel kid."

{That's cause most people run away screaming from us.} the white box said in the man's head.

"Well  _I_ count you as one 'cause you are one! Your  _my_ angel! And-and .... what's your name angel?" Peter asks while making his eyes go puppy like to help coax a name out of the man. "Umm errr well I don't think it's a good idea to tell you my name right now, baby boy."

"But I won't tell anyone! Except for my dad but that's because he'll ask me."

"Umm who's your dad?" 

"Iron Man." Peter tells him while smiling cutely.

Peter gets placed gently on the ground by the man before the man says "Well I should be getting my asssssssssome out of here." gently patting Peter on the head he turns to run for it but stops as he feels two small hands tug on his to get his attention. "Umm m-my names Peter mr. angel and umm thank you for saving me and stuff and umm can you come here for just a moment?"

The man bends down and seconds later feels two arms wrap around his neck hugging him before something touches his check gently before letting go as a loud jet can be heard and Peter yells "That's my dad! And the rest of my family!" while turning to look up at the sky before looking back to find he was all alone.

* * *

**Hours Later**

Tony sat holding his son close to his chest listening as Peter tells him about how the man broke into the school and grabbed him when he was leaving the bathroom. How the man was going to ask for money, and Peter telling the guy Hulk was going to smash him then how the man tried to hurt him but another man wearing all red and black with two swords saved him and knocked the man unconscious and how the red man was his new friend.

Tony froze and held Peter closer before going and bringing up a picture of Deadpool on his phone and saying "Was this the man who saved you Peter?" Peter went and looked at it before saying "Nope. His mask was a little different and he didn't have all those guns on him." Peter smiled up at his dad while thinking  _Yep, that's him! But I can't tell daddy because angel was scared.... I hope I see him again though!_

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Peter watched out the window as his Aunt Pepper drove him home from school. They were waiting for the light to change back to green when Peter's eyes went past an alley before staring on that alley as he saw his angel standing half in the shadows raising a hand to wave at Peter. Peter grins before going and waving back just before Pepper starts to drive again then says "Peter who were waving at?"

"A friend." Peter says in a happy voice before looking back and watching as Avenger Tower came into view while he wondered if his angel would always be there to protect him when his family couldn't.


End file.
